The present invention relates to exercise apparatus, and more particularly to a treadmill exercise machine including a movable overhead handlebar assembly that may be grasped while running and/or jogging on the treadmill.
Treadmill exercise machines for obtaining aerobic level exercise are well known. Treadmill machines may be by powdered by electric motors or by a user walking, jogging or running on the treadmill endless belt. Treadmill machines are widely used for aerobic conditioning and may be a component of a typical exercise regimen. However, an exerciser may avoid using a treadmill machine when experiencing pain from leg and/or foot injuries, back injuries or back pain from any one of numerous causes. Various exercise machines are available in the prior to exercise specific muscles and/or muscle groups or to perform specific exercises to strengthen a body component, such as the upper torso, or to perfect an athletic motion or technique, such a as proper golf swing. However, there remains a need to for an exercise machine that may be used to maintain one's physical conditioning while injured, particularly when physical mobility may be limited to walking or jogging.